The end
by Kamly
Summary: Gaara in the normal world, walking alone in the forest, it’s just angst.


**Fandom:** Naruto

**Title:** The end

**Character:** Gaara

**Pairing:** NejixGaara

**Genre:** angst / AU

**Summary:** Gaara in the normal world, walking alone in the forest, it's just angst.

**A/N:** Okay so I like writing ansty stories about Gaara, and I love NejGaa pairing. So I actually wrote the ending first and built the story from that. I think each person can get an individual thought about this story, and that's my goal. It's supposed to be more of a thinker ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto in any way.

**-------------------------**

_One step, another step. _

Legs wobbling as he went forward. He would never turn back, never!

The forest was silent but still to him it shouted, it cried at him. It wanted him, he sense the branches clawing after him. And this time, this time he would let them have him.

He would let them take him in, to the point of no return. He would let them lead him on, bringing him to his end.

**_A few hours earlier_**

_The door creaked when it was opened with a gentlest touch. One last look upon the ticking clock on the wall, showing it was 2 am in the morning. He stopped to take a breath before closing the door, letting the ticking echo in his head. _

_He reached his destination, the forest. He had walked in it many times but he would eventually turn back to his 'family's' home, always up to this point he had turned back, he didn't understand why he had, he couldn't even remember sometimes how he eventually ended up back in front of the front door once again._

_**-Now-**_

It was never this black before, he had never been this deep before. Somehow it soothed him, knowing the dark around him really was there. It wasn't the darkness that always surrounded him, that made him so none human. Was he ever?

He could feel his body finally struggle against it. Finally realising what was about to happen. Somehow his body still fought for his life, his body still wanted to live. But his mind was set on his goal. When he fell down, when his legs gave up on him he stood up again.

His body joined the screaming darkness around him, pleading to him, begging him to turn around, but what would that lead to, what was the point?

What's the point of living if you can't hear?

What's the point of living if you can't touch?

What's the point of living if you can't see?

If you can't feel.

He had nothing to go back to, nothing that could make him doubt his decision. He had had that once, but that disappeared, one year ago on this very night. He had tried to hold out _"it will get better"_ but it hadn't. He closed his eyes as he touched his lips.

Was that tears running down his face? Probably.

He kept on struggling forward, ignoring the tears, why should he care.

His feet finally stopped as he knew they would sooner or later. He took his time then looking up in the sky. As dark as everything else. Spinning, he could feel himself spinning to finally fall down in the ground. He was sure a small 'thump' would have been heard; reaching his ears, but the screaming was too loud.

Maybe he should just close his eyes and lie here the remaining of the time. He was in deep, not any chance anyone would find him, who would be searching anyway?

He didn't know which direction went back to civilization, he made sure of that.

_Spinning, spinning round and round. _

Soon up on his feet again, he felt that his legs didn't struggle any more. 'Given up so easily?' he snorted.

He let himself being pulled deeper and deeper into the dark, his whole body gradually numbing away. Louder screams from around him, screaming at him, though the ones from inside him had died out. The claws dragging and breaking thru the skin, the claws eager to absorb and make him theirs. He was happy to obey their wishes, closing his eyes.

He opened his eyes as his body had stopped moving forward, a sight of gleaming black water was before him, a bright shining moon resting in the dark sky. Lighting up the dark night for everyone except him.The trees were gone, the claws were gone, the voices stronger.

The last thought of doubt from his actions that had rested somewhere deep in the back of his mind braked forward.

_You can't do this, it will be better, just give it some time, please don't do this_

Those damn people came into his mind, his 'family', smiling at him, laughing with him.

He shook his head in disbelief, how far the mind could go to keep itself alive. Even create memories that has never been, memories that he only dreamed about having.

Then his light came, his warmth, quickly gone again.

_There is nothing left for me._

He took the first steep in the black water; it was probably cold, probably in this late autumn night. But he didn't feel it, he couldn't anymore. The next step, one more. With every steep more and more of him disappeared, his clothes sinking, weighing him down. He breathed out one last time before the deep surrounded him completely. Letting himself sink, down, deeper, lower.

But as for every person, for him as well, didn't matter how nonhuman he felt, oxygen was needed.

He could feel this, he could feel his lunges fill with water when he instinctively tried to breath, it became so cold, so cold. Even now his feet kicked, spasmed, wanting to stop it.

The claws were replaced by arms, slippery wet arms.

_Drag me down, don't let me win_.

The cold had disappeared; he was floating up again, soon reaching the surface.

Strong arms wrapped around his thin now dry frame and dragged him up. Brought him close. Into the shining white light that surrounded them. "I hoped you would wait for me" somehow he had always hoped. He could feel tiny droplets hit his face, running down his dry cheek.

"…Gaara..." was stammered.

He tilted his head backwards looking into the leaking silver orbs. "Don't cry Neji, it doesn't suit you".

**---------------------------**

R&R please - You're very welcome to point out grammar problems, as English isn't my first language and I'm happy to learn, just don't be to hard on me hides xP


End file.
